Neutral Ground
by Child of the Dragon
Summary: Yaoi: SoZu; Rated for language and steamy boy action. They started out as enemies but an accidental kiss brings them much closer together.
1. Perfect Enemies

**Neutral Ground**

**Chapter 1: Perfect Enemies**

The teenage Firebender sat cross-legged atop the high hill. His hands were laid neatly in his lap, palms up so that they cradled a small flame that danced contently in his grasp. His breathing was steady and even, rhythmic to his own inner drum. But his eyes were not down cast at the innocuous flame he cradled, instead they were cast out to the scene before him.

A mountain jutted out of the ground, though wither it be natural or man made was hard to tell by the foreigner's eye as the entire thing had been carved into by the countless Earthbenders that resided within.The quality stone within had been shaped to form house after house, each like a block, and they stacked atop each other like the bricks of a pyramid. Every so now and again there was a line that slid down it's side, like a seam and occasionally there was movement along this grooves, though the teen imagined not what they were for. All his mind focused on was the fact that the city before him was Omashu, and somewhere inside those walls was a 12 year old he had been chasing after for almost three months now. At least, word on the street was that there had been multiple sightings of him concentrated in this area and rumor was that he and the King of Omashu were old friends.

A wheezing sound behind him made Zuko turn away from his thoughts and look over his shoulder as a panting Iroh labored his way up the side of the hill he had long ago mastered. His uncle leaned heavily on a walking stick that exceeded his height by a good foot or so, to which a decent sized bundle was tied at the top that carried whatever crazy items Iroh might've brought along on this journey. He limped over to Zuko, favoring one side that clearly had a stitch in it, and collapsed next to his nephew just as the teenager rose to his feet.

"Whaaarrr, huhh, huhh, are yue guu, huhh, huhh, gooing, Preense, huhh, huhh, Zoouko?"he panted as he litfed his head up with what looked like the greatest amount of effort that he had ever had to put out. "Weeez, huhh, huhh, we juss got heeeree..."

"I'm going to Omashu," The prince stated matter-of-factly. "It's only a few more yards away. You can make it Uncle, it's easier going downhill ten is it coming up. C'mon now." He picked up a heavy bag and slung it over his shoulder; this contained all the necessary supplies he and Iroh needed for their trip such ass food and clean water. He started a few paces then stopped and looked behind him as he noticed his Uncle wasn't following. "Uncle?"

A hand rose on the crest of the hill and waved in Zuko's general direction. "I'm not moving," Iroh stated bluntly and the hand disappeared. "You can go on if you want too, but trust me Zuko, you won't get beyond the outer wall. There are guards posted every five feet all around that place, they'll never let you in."

Zuko sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Ever since the whole North Pole escapade, actually it was before even that but especially since then, Zuko had tried a little harder to treat his elder with respect but that was much easier said then done. Never-the-less, he'd come to know his uncle more deeply because of it, and he could now see Iroh's invitation to questioning in his last statement a mile away. He turned around and hiked back up the way he had come, stopping beside the old Firebender who still lay on the ground facing the clear blue sky above them. He dropped the bag and crossed his arms, trying to keep up his usual facade of "Annoyed Prince" he asked, "So what are you getting at?"

Iroh opened an eye and looked up at Zuko. "The last time I looked at you, which mind you was quite recently, you were still a Firebender, Prince Zuko. I do not think the Earth Kingdom will be to keen to let you waltz right into their Capital. You'll need a disguise."

"Uh-huh," Zuko said. "And how, pray tell, are we going to come across one out here? You should've brought this up at the last village we stopped at!"

Iroh gave a little chuckle and gestured at the bundle tied to his bag. "Open that up and see what I bought you. I really think you'll like it."

The teenager pulled the bundle close to him as his elder slowly rose to a more comfortable sitting position. He was surprised to see that Iroh hadn't packed any useless things as he had once suspected, but instead it was all clothes. And when he saw what Iroh was talking about, his protest was so loud that any woodland creature within a five mile radius scurried away for it's life.

* * *

"I hate you." 

"But you look so very lovely, _Geranium_."

"If you weren't my kin, I would kill you. So help me, I would murder you in your sleep."

"Hush now, that's no way to talk to your Grandfather. Sway your hips more, you have to make it look convincing."

"I'm here to get a 12 year old boy, not attract another males attention to me as a possible wife!"

"Really? Well, I guess there's hope that I'll have a real grandchild yet. The way you've been chasing after the Avatar, I was beginning to question your preferences."

Zuko twitched involuntarily from annoyance. "I'm going to-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Iroh loudly proclaimed to drown out anything his nephew was going to say. Zuko staggered a bit in the high heels his uncle had forced him into and wondered briefly how the hell anyone could walk gracefully in them. The green skirt he now wore swished decently about his legs, making him all the more worried about getting tangled up in the fabric. It wasn't anything fancy, but at least it covered him from head to foot and Iroh had cleverly styled a wig to cover that burn on his left eye; a lace fan had been given to him so that he could brood in secrecy and no one but Iroh would know.

Actually all of this wasn't that bad, Zuko had to admit that even though it was embarrassing, it was still clever; who would suspect an old grandfather traveling with his young grandchild? The thing that really got to him was that Iroh had actually went to the lengths to buy Zuko a bra and then fill the cups with the two water sacs they had been carrying. Dress Zuko could deal with; Gigantic jiggling boobs Zuko could not. He vowed that when this whole chapter in his life was over and he'd settled down with his chosen mate, he'd never be a perverted male about their chest, no matter how old he got.

"State your business!"

Iroh walked up calmly to the guards of the main entrance, took out a scroll and handed it to the one who had spoken. "I have an old friend who lives in Omashu and he has sent me this letter informing me that his grandson wishes to seek my granddaughter's hand in marriage," Iroh explained smoothly. "I have brought her to meet them and see for herself if he is worthy of becoming her husband as she is a stubborn child who will not simply take her grandfather's wise advice. Come closer Geranium, you don't have to be shy." The guard read over the letter carefully and when he was convinced it was authentic, he nodded his head and made the signal to open the gates. Slowly the thick stone wall separated and peeled away to reveal two more following it's example behind it. The young Firebender took a step back in awe as he looked up to the 300 foot watch points from which the stone blockades were being controlled by the master warriors of the element. Iroh took hold of his hand to led him forward immediately behind them the walls began to close; Zuko quickened their pace a bit when he realized the other two walls were closing in as well.

"Where'd you get that?" Zuko asked once they were safely inside the city and drew their attention back to the key to the success in Iroh's plan. "That scroll, how did you manage to make it fool the guards; surly they aren't dumb enough to see that it wasn't written by an Earthbender!"

"Indeed it wasn't," Iroh replied as he tucked said scoll away. "I made it myself."

"I didn't know you could write like the other nations, Uncle."

"I learned from a great teacher. You should always take the time to try things outside of your own personal comfort zone, young one. You never know when the odd skills you acquire will come in handy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Here, take this and don't spend it all in one place. I have some business to attend to."

"What?" Zuko asked as he looked down at the bag. "You're leaving? Where are you going?"

"I can't keep up with your frantic chasing after the Avatar," Iroh said, causally waving his hand in the air. "You and him are both so young and move so fast, I am certain I would just slow you down. I'll go find us a place to stay for the night, okay? Have fun looking for him!" And with that Iroh disappeared into the crowd, leaving Zuko alone in a dress. The fire teen felt a bit vulnerable as he looked around and seemed to notice all the males that could possibly attack him...Oh, he was being so stupid! No one was going to hit on him! Zuko was a man, not a little girl and damnit! He could handle being by himself for a few hours!

He spotted a cabbage vendor and when his stomach gave a small whine to proclaim it's hunger, he staggered over to see if they were any good. The vendor greeted him warmly and tried to make small talk but Zuko played himself to be a rather shy girl, speaking only when he needed to in the most feminine voice he could manage. He was just about to make a purchase when there was a minor explosion down the road and people hurried to get out of the way as a giant dust cloud came hurtling towards them. "Oh, not again," sighed the vendor.

Zuko didn't have to ask what he was talking about or wait long to see for himself because as soon as those words were uttered he could make out the shape of a large box surging towards them. Inside of the box, were at least two people giving out shouts of joy and warnings to those who didn't see. Zuko scooted off to the side and waited too see what was happening, but the vendor stayed put. He firmly planted his feet on the ground between him and the impending doom, threw out a hand in an attempt to stop the danger and called out, "I'll have no more of this! You've all wrecked 5 carts of mine and at least 3 dozen of my batches! Enough is enough now desist!"

But the hurtling cart didn't slow down. Those inside saw that he wasn't going to moved and frantically waved at him to do so. Zuko watched as the box drew closer and noted that given the size and at the velocity it was going, the vendor would be killed for sure if he stayed put. He glanced back at the vendor and saw that the man was determined not to move from his spot between his cabbages and their ultimate demise. The box barreled closer and Zuko broke out into a run at the vendor. Zuko couldn't just stand there and watch the man slaughter himself, he'd been mentally scarred enough in his life as it was. He leaped into the air and knocked said cabbage vendor out of the way of danger and held him back as he tried to get back to his cabbages patch kids. Time seemed to slow down as the box careened closer.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Actually, time didn't slow, but the wild and out of control box did. It stopped just mere inches away from the cart of cabbages. In removing the vendor, who would've still been run over if Zuko hadn't pushed him aside, the teenager had only made sure that nothing was knocked into the cabbage cart that would make it tip over and spill it's cargo into the street. "My cabbages," the vendor cried happily when he saw his beloved children were safe. Tears of joy ran down his face.

That is until the fount passenger of the wild box let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding, causing a gale of wind to rattle the cart and knock it over into the street.

"_**MY CABBAGES!"**_

"Sorry," came a young sounding voiceand Zuko snapped his head in the direction from which it came. His eyes widened as he just now took in the information of who had been in the box. "I'll help you pick them up if you want," Aang offered cheerfully.

"NO!" cried out the vendor as he rushed to put himself between the violators of his destroyed merchandise and the poor, pale green, round heads of vegetation. "You People Are A Curse! I Swear! What In All The Names Of Every Spirit That Ever Graced The Cosmos Did I _EVER_ Do To You To Deserve Having You People Follow Me Everywhere I Go And Always Destroy Everything I Hold Sacred In Life? Huh! WHAT _IS_ IT?"

"Nothing," said the second passenger in the box, an incredibly old man in the most ludicrousoutfit Zuko had ever seen that it almost made him glad he was wearing a dress. "I just don't like cabbage."

"I'm really sorry," Aang repeated. "Are you sure you don't want...some...help?" A low, threating growl from the vendor was what made Aang falter at the end of his offer and he slowly inched away from said vendor, careful not to make any sudden movements in case the guy didn't have all his rabies shots up to date which was looking more probable with all that foam.

"Well Aang, I guess we should be getting back to the palace, it'll be dark soon anyway," said the older passenger and with a wave of his hand the stone box zoomed a good couple feet down the street. "You, young miss, I saw what you did for that crazy old cabbage guy." -A sound of protest was made here by said cabbage vendor.- "Come with us, I'd like to reward you for your noble efforts, though it really wasn't needed."

Zuko reached into his apron pocket and pulled out the pouch of money his uncle had given him. More because being with the poor vendor was what got him to his prize so quickly rather then charity, Zuko took out a few silver pieces and pressed them into the palm of the vendor's hands and closed his fingers around them when the Avatar and his friend had their backs on them. Before the vendor could say anything at all, the teen pressed a finger to his mouth and the message was across. Then he turned, took out his fan and with a flick of his wrist, opened it and caressed the left side of his face. Damn, he needed to get of of these forsaken clothes before he became any more feminine.

"Hi!" Aang said happily as they walked along. "My name's Aang! What's yours?"

"Geranium," Zuko said softly, mentally cursing his uncle for picking the name and hoping he would win an award for best performance of the century.

"Oh, that's a really pretty name. Are you an Earthbender?"

"No. Just a simple..._girl_..."

"Wow, I'm a simple monk! I'll bet we have a lot in common...Say, you look kind of familiar, have we met before?"

"I believe not." Zuko began to flutter the fan against his face as he felt his cheeks heat up. '_Please,_' he begged the Spirits, '_Don't let him see, don't let him find out. Not like this..._'

"It's in your eyes, they look a lot like someone I've seen somewhere before..."

"You're very much mistaken. I'm told my eyes are unique, that not many others have the same type..." Opps! That was too much information, for it was true that the young Firebender had very special eyes. The only other one in his family who he'd seen with the same eyes was in fact his uncle, but he was told his mother had had the same golden honey orbs he possessed and it was whispered that his father had chosen her to be his mate because of those captivating eyes. Now he would find out for sure...

"HEY GUYS!" The shout distracted the 12 year old as he shot ahead to greet his other friend. Zuko recognized the Water Tribe boy as one of the two sibling's the Avatar traveled with. "NO AANG! DON'T!"

_Crash!_

The two males fell to the ground in a heap as a result of Aang pouncing Sokka. While the older boy gave a look of mild annoyance, the younger laughed happily and was quick to pull himself to his feet again. "Aww Sokka, you shoulda come with us! It was so much fun."

"No offense Aang, but I've noticed that every time you have even a little fun, I always end up getting hurt in one way or another. For the sake of my health, I think I don't want to be anywhere near you when you're having the time of your life. Hey, who's she?"

Oh no. Zuko knew that look. He'd seen it one to many times on the faces of his crew when he had to round them up from the cat houses in the bigger towns they docked at to restock supplies. He'd seen his uncle casually throw it at a select female every once and a while on a crusade they'd taken a few weeks back. That look was NOT a good look. Not on Sokka. Not at him. "Hi," the water boy said a voice that was clearly reserved for the impressment of females. "I'm Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko smiled tightly, although Sokka couldn't see that as his fan covered nearly his whole face. He casually glanced over his shoulder and saw that Bumi was behind him; Zuko was literally caught between a rock and a hard spot. Taking a deep breath, he looked deep inside and was able to pull up one trump card, but dare he use it as it had been given to him by his wily uncle? Looking at Sokka through the lace in the fan, he realized it was either that or...well, cling to the hand of the Avatar in desperate hope that he wouldn't get jumped by the other male in the presence of a child. He decided to swallow his pride...

"I'm engaged," Zuko said, his voice pitched higher only because, even though his mind had given the okay to do it, his body still refused to comply with the orders.

But it had worked. Sokka backed away almost immediately. "Oh," was the only thing he said, a deep crimson blush gracing his cheeks as he held his fist to his mouth and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Zuko fluttered his fan swiftly, grateful for the breeze it generated of his own hot cheeks. It was going to be a loooooong night...

* * *

"Your Highness," a guard greeted Bumi as the four entered the thrown room and the Omashu king took his usual place on the elevated chair. "A man has come to see you while you were away, your Highness, and he says that he is an old friend." 

The old king glanced at the three youths beside him and sighed a little. "I'm sorry Miss Geranium, it appears that something has come up," he said apologetically. "I'm sure it'll only take a moment to sort out. Aang, why don't you and Sokka show her to the gardens? I'm sure the lovely lady may find something there she likes. I'll be along in a minute and we'll go over a few more Earthbending moves in the training rooms later, okay? Send in my other guest."

As the three left, Zuko practically being dragged away by a babbling Aang who was gibbering on happily about all the pretty flowers they were going to see, Zuko turned to look at the door where the other guest was being let in; just out of curiosity. As soon as the light caught the face of the figure, Zuko stopped cold in his tracks and stared dumbfounded at who he was seeing. Only one word escaped his mouth and it was enough to make the world stop turning as he completely forgot to disguise his voice.

"Uncle?"

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed this simple utter, and all eyes looked at the teenager in bewilderment, then to the old man to whom "she" had addressed. Iroh of course recognized his nephew and it took him just a moment to even process that he should run into the teen at such a time. But finally he simply blinked and replied in his usual benign way, "Oh, Zuko. I see you've found the Avatar."

There came a blood curdling scream and everyone turned sharply to it's source only to see Sokka on the floor, running in place on his side and looking for all the world like he was having a seizure. Instantly Katara, who seemed to have materialized out of thin air, was by his side at which point he sat up, his face absolutely livid, pointed at Zuko and said, "I HAD THE HOTS FOR YOU!" He cringed violently and threw his hands into the air crying out, "Oh father, if you can hear me, Please! Forgive my sins! I didn't know any better! Katara!" he begged, "Cleanse Me!"

"I'd invite you to join me in the bonfire festivities I'll be holding later this evening when I am finally rewarded my old clothes back, however I can see that you quite obviously aren't in the mood to see my bare bottom anytime soon and nor am i to show it to you," Zuko remarked dryly. "What are you doing here Uncle?" Zuko asked as he turned back to the important matter at hand, missing the very rude gesture Sokka made at his back.

"Why, visiting an old friend of course," Iroh replied calmly.

"The leader of the Earth Kingdom!"

"What, you were expecting a good looking lady friend?"

"Uncle, we're at war! We've been at war for over a hundred years. When exactly did you find the time to go prancing about the Earth Kingdom making friends with their Lord?"

"King," Bumi corrected the mistake, though he seemed to go unnoticed by the two Firebenders.

"Weeeell, it was before you were born," Iroh said, stroking his beard and looking up at the ceiling. "Back when I was still a General...Yes, during the Battle of the Western Lands."

"How in the world did you make friends with the Earth Kingdom when you were slaughtering their best troops?"

"He didn't slaughter anyone," Bumi spoke up. "That's why we gave him the title Dragon of the West. Haven't you told this boy anything, General Iroh?"

"Retired General," the elder Firebender said. "And I'm afraid not, he's not a very good listener."

"I'm listening now, aren't I? Go on, do tell."

"Your Uncle Iroh was the best all-fired military strategist we had ever seen," Bumi began. "We couldn't even manage to pull off a decent guerrilla attack on his fleet. Every time there was a confrontation, he would capture a dozen or so of my troops and make them prisoners. I figured they were all killed for sure, and we lost more and more of them everyday. Sure, my troops were killing off his Firebenders, but for every one of them we got, we lost at least 10 men on our side. I finally had to come down there myself and during the first night of my stay, your uncle walked right into our camp; I could barely believe that he'd practically sacrificed himself to our power. But he wanted to cut a deal with me. You see, it was getting more and more difficult for his side to keep all of the Earthbenders they'd captured comfortably. Their rations were running low and the enclosure they'd established after the first few captures were growing crowded. Some Earthbenders had sustained some bad burns from the fights and medical supplies for such wounds weren't available. He offered to give them back to me, but only if I gave him the advancement of land the Fire Nation was after and retreated from the battle all together."

"And you said yes?" Zuko inquired. Bumi nodded. The young prince looked at his uncle who had remained placidly quiet thought the story. "I don't understand how that got him his title, or your friendship."

"Well, you're right about one thing; it was hard to trust him, at first," Bumi said. "But with so many of my mens' lives on the line, I decided to take the chance. I held up my end of the deal and...he held up his. It was a mutual feeling of respect that formed. As for the Dragon of the West, well, he breathes fire, mauled all my best Earthbenders, showed continuously how cunning he is and he hoarded my men the same way a dragon hordes gold and guarded them so fiercely, not only was I completely surprised to find he had not killed a single one but his own troops where treated more harshly then my men if they even looked at any Earthbender funny."

It was here that Iroh took up his own dialog. "Most of the troops I was commanding had been good friends all through their youths," he said. "When we lost one in battle, it was hard on them to forgive those who had killed their friend. It is hard to stop a cycle once it has begun, and hate is a very powerful emotion. That is the curse of war that makes it everlasting; if no one side is willing to let things go then the cycle will go on, generation after generation, children replacing their parents once they have fallen. Hate corrupts and destroys, it will turn a man sour and tear apart even the strongest of homes. I feared for my young troops, I did not want them to hate another human being, be them Earthbender, Waterbender or even another Firebender. By holding them back I was able to teach them and once they matured they began to understand how forgiveness would give them more closure then revenge."

"The boy did bring up an interesting point though, Iroh," Bumi said to the Firebender before him. "You and I, well, we aren't exactly the best of friends. May I ask what exactly it is that brings you and your, eh, interesting young nephew to my kingdom?"

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Zuko cried out as he noted the tone of Bumi's voice when he spoke of him. And then he remembered the detail that caused such a statement to be made just as soon as it was too late to take back what he said.

"What you have to understand," Iroh began out of habit, "is that my nephew is a complicated young man..."

"Oh Shut Up!" Zuko cried as he threw his wig at Iroh. It bounced off his uncle's head and landed harmlessly on the floor. He crossed his arms and fumed silently where he stood, Aang and Katara hiding giggles behind their hands at his far left.

"Yes," Iroh said, drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "There is a reason I have sought you out, and I believe that it is for a very good reason for it concerns the matters around the Avatar." At this everyone, even Zuko, paid closer attention. "As I'm sure you all know, my nephew has been chasing after young, Aang, wasn't it?" The Airbending child nodded and Iroh continued. "Has been chasing after young Avatar Aang for a very long time now. I apologize for all the trouble we've caused you up until this point. But that is just the problem, isn't it? Our sides have battled relentlessly for all this time and for what? Has either side gained any advancements in any of the countless struggles we've had? Of course not; my nephew does not have the Avatar as he wishes and young Avatar Aang is not free from Zuko's yearning to capture him. At the rate things are going, we'll be at this for the rest of our lives if something doesn't change. I'd like to make a proposal and I invite you all to think it over carefully before agreeing to anything for it is a heavy weight to bare. There will be no objections from our side if you turn it down for I understand the stakes are very high and you may not wish to subject Avatar Aang to them.

"This war has separated our people for a long time so I am uneasy in saying that you should all know of the Firebender's way of settling disputes of honor and pride. They're fights called Agni Kai where two opponents will face each other in a ring and the one left standing at the end is claimed the victor. Now, these duels ceremonial among Firebenders and it is usually only them who partakes in them. The Avatar is of course somewhat of an exception, though in Avatar Aang's case we may just have to excuse him altogether since it's quite clear he hasn't got a good grip on his Firebending yet.

"But taking that same idea, perhaps we can settle our differences once and for all. I wish to propose that the Avatar and my nephew do battle with each other one last time. It won't necessarily be an Agni Kai, for that is a battle of honor. Instead, the prize for the victor will be his freedom; the cost of losing is that the contender who fell must give himself entirely to the will of the one that brought him down."

Even when Iroh had finished speaking, the room remained deathly silent for a good while. Katara wove her hand into Aang's and they looked at each other with a good amount of fear in their eyes; that was a very good deal, but was the price too high? And Zuko, well he could hardly believe what he'd just heard come out of his uncle's mouth. This was a complete shock to his system, Iroh had NEVER once brought up this preposterous idea. Perhaps because it practically sold him into slavery and you'd think that with those stakes Iroh would've at least mentioned something like it to him before now.

"Well," said Bumi, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. He pressed his finger tips together and leaned forward a bit in his chair. "That is quite an idea. I do think it needs to be throughly examined before any definite decision can be made. Do you have a deadline for which the answer must be given?"

"No," Iroh replied. "You may take as long as you like to reach a comfortable agreement. But there shall be no bartering. The fight will commence under those rules for both sides or it will not happen."

The King of Omashu nodded and beckoned for Aang and his friends to come closer to where he sat. As the trio complied he stated, "You and your nephew are the royal princes of the Fire Nation, and since you are such it would be indecorous of me to turn you out into the streets. I trust you Iroh, as much as current times will allow, and so I will make arrangements for you to stay within my palace. I only ask that you uphold my vision of you and not make me regret making this decision."

Iroh bowed his head a little. "It will be an honor, King Bumi," he said and righted himself.

Zuko, furious at the whole situation, made no move or gesture of respect. A guard came up to his side at Bumi's command and Zuko jerked his arm away violently when he tried to gain the prince's attention. He turned and marched out of the room as his uncle followed behind, another guard at his side to lead them to their chambers.

"I Cannot Believe You!" Zuko seethed at Iroh when they were left alone. "As if it wasn't bad enough that I was embarrassed in front of the entire Fire Nation already! Now I'm the greatest laughing stock in the whole Earth Kingdom and about to be sold as a common servant to the Avatar! I was not born to live like this, Uncle! I won't have it! I refuse to fight him like that!"

Classically, Iroh pretended that Zuko was merely speaking to him in a softer voice as he tested the springs of one of the two beds. "I doubt you will still be saying that if Avatar Aang agrees to fight you," he said.

"But he never will! It's a stupid idea and it's not going to change anything! Even if he did agree and did win I still wouldn't give up trying to drag him back to my father! No one on this Earth can make me!"

"And what would you do if he agreed and you won?"

Zuko cooled down considerably with that remark. It really hadn't crossed his mind that he could possibly with the match, should it take place. Well, the boy was only 12 so he was probably real inexperienced in fighting. All he really knew was Airbending; and Water and a little Earth too but he'd only just started to learn these arts, so surly he wasn't as clever in them as he was his natural element. Zuko, being older and a Firebender, was confident he was stronger physically then little Aang. Yes, yes maybe he could win after all...Maybe that's why his uncle had even suggested it, because he was confident that Zuko could win! The thoughts pulled at the corners of his mouth, trying to lift them up in a smile. "Alright," he said, keeping a very serious face. "I'll do it. But only if the Avatar agrees. If he doesn't, all deals are off and I go right back to doing it my way."

Iroh didn't let on that he didn't like the sound of that plan, but bid his nephew good night laid back on the bed.

* * *

"Well, what do you think Bumi? Should I take the deal?" Aang asked his old friend. 

"I really can't be the one to make this decision Aang," the king of Omashu replied. "You're the Avatar and it's completely in your hands. My advice is what you seek more though, isn't it?" He sat back and gave out a sound of contemplation as he muled it over a bit. "I would take the deal."

"What?" cried out Sokka. "Why?"

"Well," Bumi began. "Why not?"

"Because they're Firebenders!" Sokka shot back. "And they've been trying to kill Aang since day one of his awakening! We can't trust them, I don't even think you should be letting them stay here now! They could be spies for the Fire Lord!"

"Indeed," Bumi agreed. "But apparently, someone wasn't listening to the speech made a couple pages back!" Bumi laughed a little before he settled down into a serious mood again."I know Prince Iroh to be an honest man and suspect no deception. He talks of this fight being a non-life-threating one, so I don't suppose he expects either Aang or Prince Zuko to get seriously hurt. In fact, I don't suspect he thinks that his nephew can win at all which is why he is proposing it."

"But that doesn't make any sense then," Sokka continued. "If they can't win, why even bother trying?"

Bumi shrugged, his crazy smile carved into his face. "Beats the heck outta me!" he said gleefully. "And we'll never know unless Aang wants to give it a shot. So, whatta ya say Aang?"

Aang shifted a bit in his cross legged position. He didn't think Zuko would kill him, and it would be great to be free of at least one Firebender chasing after him. This could even make Zuko his friend if he won...just as soon as Zuko got over losing to a 12 year old, that is. They could travel together and it'd be easier to sneak into Fire Nation villages with him and Iroh at his side. He could even learn Firebending and be complete with his studies! And then, when it was time to fight Lord Ozai, why what better way to sneak into the palace then pretending Zuko had finally captured him and was bringing him home? If Bumi and Iroh thought for sure he was going to win...why, passing this up was the crazy idea! He couldn't say no, it had to be done!

"I'll do it."

Bumi smiled even as Sokka tried to convince him otherwise. "Now, now," he said to the fuming Sokka. "Aang is the Avatar. We need to trust in, and respect his decisions." At this the Airbender closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer that he was making the right choice and sighed when he felt Katara's arms wrap around him for comfort.


	2. Trick or Treat?

**Chapter 2: Trick or Treat?**

The sun rose the next morning and found the young Avatar perched in the edge of a large balcony that overlooked the royal gardens of Omashu. He opened his gray orbs and watched the sun turn the sky from a deep blue to a purple and all the way through the colors to settle finally on a lighter shade of blue then when it had begun. A fine and thin layer of dew had settled on his skin it the last hours of the night as he sat there, deep in his meditation, and the subtle chill had brought to his cheeks a flush of the softest rose pink. Slowly, he began to inhale a deep breath of the fresh morning air, pretending for a moment that he was a hundred years away in the air temple he'd called home for so very long, and faintly recalling a dull memory in the back of his mind about breathing lessons from a master Firebender. As he exhaled he readied himself to go back into bed before Katara or Sokka woke and worried for him, but a movement in the garden below caught his eye and invoked his childlike curiosity. Silently, he leapt form the balcony, trusting the parachutes of his outfit to gently set him on the ground. There was no sound when he touched the ground and keeping light on his feet, he made sure that no sound was made as she skulked closer to the shadowy figure moving through the gardens.

"Hello," he said innocently as he tapped Zuko's shoulder. The Firebender whipped around so fast that Aang almost didn't see it, but he ducked and avoided the flying spin kick to the face all the same. "Whoa! Chill out! It's me!"

The older male looked down at the boy, his classical scowl on his face. "What are you doing here, Avatar?" he asked as the boy rose again to his feet.

"Nothing; I was just about to ask you the same thing," he boy said as he rose back to his height. "Couldn't sleep or something Zuko? Wanna talk about it?"

"...No," was the only reply he got before the Firebender turned around and began walking away. Undaunted by Zuko's antics, Aang tagged along after him in very much the same manner a younger sibling would follower an older brother.

"Soooo," Aang began, choosing to ignore the glare he was getting from the corner of Zuko's good eye, if he had seen it at all that is. "How do you like Omashu so far? It's pretty nifty, isn't it?"

No response.

"You haven't been here before right? I mean, with the war and all. I'll bet you really haven't been outside your own nation that much, aside from chasing me, right?"

Silence.

"...You wanna play a game?"

"Do I look like I want to play a game?" Zuko growled out. Aang took it as a good sign that he was speaking slowly and hadn't tried pinning him to the floor yet.

"Not really, but I think you should. I would be good for you, and I know just the game!" Aang skipped a head a few steps and rounded on Zuko, reaching up and bopping him lightly on the nose with his index and middle fingers. "TAG!!" he cried and leapt into the air. "You're It!! You're It!!" When the Firebender only looked after his trail with a quizzical look, the boy floated back down with laughter and began to skip around Zuko in a large circle. "Tag!" he called out again as he poked Zuko's arm and quickly retreated from the older boy's grasp. "You're It! Come get me Zuko, you're It!! TAG!! You're It!!" Aang reversed the movement of his frolicking and continued to poke the fire teen a few more times, chanting, "Zuko can't catch me! Zuko can't catch me!" He ducked in from under the teens arm to get a poke to his chest—

Suddenly Aang found himself pinned to a tree, his feet dangling off the ground as he was suspended from nothing but his neck; the teen grasping at it with both hands. Zuko's face was horrifying and Aang opened his mouth to cry out but no sound was able to escape. Panic quickly filled the 12 year old when he realized that he couldn't connect himself with his natural element, his windpipe was completely closed off. This wasn't fun anymore, and he tried to tell Zuko that but no words could force their way out of Zuko's death grip. Reaching up, the boy grabbed Zuko's hands and tried to pry them free, but the lack of airflow in his body was beginning to make him dizzy and weak. Zuko was talking to him but he couldn't hear the words, or maybe he just couldn't comprehend them. Then, the teens face softened a bit but Aang would never know if that was because Zuko realized he was killing the younger boy or if it was because his vision went blurry from tears and then faded into darkness.

He gasped and shot straight up, as though waking from a particularly bad dream. At first, Aang expected he'd find himself back in bed; maybe Katara standing over him asking what the matter was, if he wanted to talk about it, or just soothing him in a hug. But when he found himself laying under a tall oak tree in the gardens of Omashu, he knew it was no bad dream what had happened to him. Timidly, he brushed his neck with his own fingers, half expecting to find Zuko's warm hand still clutching the vulnerable flesh; he couldn't see the skin, but he could still feel the sensation of being choked and he tugged a little on his collar, pulling it up to hide noticeable mark that was surly forming there. Aang made a mental note to avoid stripping around Katara for a while; she'd question him on its origins and the last thing he really wanted was to be caught in the middle of a row between the two benders.

"Do that again and I swear I'll kill you next time."

The voice made Aang spin around so fast a small wind stirred the topsoil he sat in. It was Zuko, of course, and the teen gave him one last warning glare before continuing on his way. Although he was shy at first in the Firebender's presence, Aang felt his temper spike in frustration with having to deal with Zuko's constant bad attitude. "What's your problem anyway?!" he called as he got to his feet. "You act like you've never had any fun in your whole life!! Can't you see I was just playing with you?! It was just a Joke! Can't You Take A Joke?!"

Zuko whirled on him. "You Think It's FUNNY?! Teasing Me?! There's Entertainment For You In That?! That's Your Idea Of FUN??"

"Not when you put it that way, I guess," Aang said, his own anger faltering a bit. "But I wasn't aiming to upset you Zuko; you just flew off the handle about something trivial, I mean I was trying to make you _laugh_."

Zuko stared blankly at the boy for a minute before replying in a flat tone, "I don't do laughing..."

"Oh c'mon Zuko! Everyone laughs! All you have to do is think of something funny enough." Aang approached him again, a bit slower this time but still without obvious fear of the teen in his naive little boy way. "How about if I make a funny face at you?"

"Tsk," was the sound of disapproval that Zuko made as he looked down at the boy, but allowed him the luxury of making hideous faces at him none-the-less; Growing irritable and tired of the "game," Zuko pushed Aang aside with an agitated, "This is ridiculous! Stay out of my way Avatar!!" only to be grabbed on either of his sides just above his hips and tickled. With a shout, a laugh, and a swift jerk away out of Aang's reach, Zuko spun on his heel and the outburst was inevitable. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!?"

"I made you laugh!" Aang replied, the most innocent and cutest of all faces he could muster secured tightly into his features.

"YOU TOUCHED MY MIDSECTION!!!"

"And I made you laugh!"

"You Did NOT!! That Was a...Sound Of Surprise!!"

"It was a giggle Zuko! You giggled when I tickled you, admit it!"

Aang found himself swiftly dodging fireballs aimed primarily at his head for the next two minutes, but when Zuko realized that it wasn't doing any good he stopped and just simmered where he stood for a moment or two. Sensing the boy's presence sneaking up behind him again, Zuko growled out threateningly, "I swear to every Spirit that ever was Avatar, if you touch me like that again you will never get your hands back..."

True to his intuitions, Aang's voice sounded behind Zuko with, "why do you do that?" When in doubt, change the subject!!

"Do...What...Avatar?" The elder boy slowly turned his head in an almost Exorcisetic fashion to glare at the Airbender.

"You call me Avatar all the time; why is that?"

"You..._are_...the...Avatar..." The urge to whip around and set the boy's clothes aflame was almost overpowering, but Zuko held still and clutched his arms very tightly to his chest. He needed the boy alive and in relatively good conditions if he was to be of any use to him.

"Yeah, but, I mean Zhao always says 'the Avatar' and most other Firebenders follow his example, with the exception of a few who call me 'Avatar Aang,' but you refer to me as 'Avatar' as though that were my actual name." Aang paused for a minute, either to let it sink in or maybe take in Zuko's obvious mental state, but finally blinked and looked up into the much older male's fire dancing eyes and simply said, "Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

The Airbender boy made a face as though he was deeply thinking on the matter and after a few silent moments of contemplation, he looked back to Zuko and said, "Yes, it does. To me anyways, and you know why Zuko? C'mere, it's a secret: _I'M REALLY GETTING SICK OF IT!!!_"

Zuko fell, twisting around to avoid getting a mouthful of dirt to the face, he landed on his rump and glared up at the boy who dared to talk to him in such a way. "You…" he seethed, "disrespectful, little tattooed imp!!"

"Oh give it a rest already!!" Aang cried and he plopped down in front of Zuko. "You know what your problem is? You're so tense. If you could just relax for once, maybe you wouldn't have such issues making a friend or two!!"

"I don't need friends too make me happy."

"That's is such a lie!" Aang leaned back on his hands and tried to ignore the murderous look on Zuko's scowling face. "Everyone needs a friend. And I'm willing to be yours! Why won't you just accept it and move on?"

"I do accept it, but me accepting the fact that you're an annoying little pestilent child doesn't make you my friend and you're the one who refuses to let me move on, Avatar."

The Airbender fell back into the ground with a large sigh. "I give up!!" he cried as he threw his hands over his face. "I used to think Sokka had the thickest skull there ever was but now I see that there is nothing that can even dent your big head!!" For that he earned a swift kick to the thigh from the fire prince who showed little remorse for the action as the younger boy clutched the offended appendage and whined in pain for a few moments. Sitting up, Aang shot out, "just for that, I'll make sure you go down in the Agni Kai and my first act as your master will be to make you admit that I am your friend!!"

Zuko scoffed at the pitiful attempt of a threat. "You? You're gonna take me down? I don't think so, _little_ boy. I know how pathetic you are, what with your just learning the other arts of bending NOW after 100 years of existence? And don't think for a single minute that you can put a leash around my neck and make me your pet; I am nobody's bitch. Even if you won, which you won't I can guarantee you that, you cannot make me do anything of the sort because you would have no control over my soul. You most certainly cannot handle my inner fires, child. No master of bending could ever give you the skills you'd need to dominate me and I would eat you alive. The passion in my soul would burn you to your marrow and destroy all that you are until there is nothing left; not even ashes." The older boy leaned in close to Aang, unblinkingly at the same eye level to that his fire blitzed orbs challenged the stormy gray ones, until he was inches away from the tip of the your boy's nose. "Now," he continued in a very dangerous voice, "why don't you look me in the face and say that comment once more, hmm?"

"Oh Prince Zuko, there you are!" called Iroh's voice. Zuko didn't move, not even to glance at his uncle from the corner of his eye, too busy staring down the child before him the way a wolf challenges a rival or one of lower rank to test his power. Aang in turn held his steady gaze, though he had traded in his own half assed scowl for a mask more of concentration as he contemplated what his next move was going to be. "Ahhh," Iroh said, mistaking their conflict for a game. "I see you and Avatar Aang are having a staring match! How nice to see that you both can set aside your differences long enough to play with--"

"BOINK!!" Aang reached up and bopped Zuko on the nose as he had done once already. The movement caused Zuko to flinch in a blink and at once Aang was on his feet acting like he'd just saved the world from total annihilation. "OH BABY!! I Won!!" he cried as he threw his hands in the air. "WoOoOoOoOoO!!! I beat you good Zuko!! You went down!! Hahaha, don't mess with the Game Master!!"

Of course it's safe to say that Zuko was less then pleased by the Avatar's antics. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?! When I Get My Hands Around Your Neck--"

"Eeep!" In a flash of yellow and orange, Aang zipped behind Iroh and used the elder Firebender as a human shield. "Don't do it Zuko!! I was playing with you! Just Playing!!"

"Now, now Prince Zuko," Iroh said as he put out a hand to stop Zuko from his onslaught. "Calm yourself, there's no need to get so worked up over a tiny game. Breathe now, in and out." When he had calmed his nephew down to where he wasn't trying to grab the other child in the area, Iroh turned around to the young boy behind him. "And you, young man, I am somewhat surprised at you; I didn't think the Avatar would stoop to such a low level. You cheated when you distracted my nephew with that trick and it was an unfair game. Perhaps you should apologize for what you've done."

Zuko smirked as the boy meekly stepped out from behind his uncle with a bowed head and hands held behind his back. "I'm sorry Zuko," Aang said lowly. "It was wrong of me to cheat you like that; I won't do it again, I promise."

"Apology accepted," Zuko replied, more to please his uncle then any other reason.

"There now, see how much better the world is when you play nicely with one another. And then I take it you two have talked about perhaps becoming friends rather then fighting all the time?"

"Well yeah we talked," Aang quickly replied. "But some one is a real crab butt and just doesn't seem to think we could be friends; not that I'm saying any names, but I'm sure Zuko knows who I'm talking about."

"I see," Iroh responded as he clutched at the back of his nephew's shirt to keep the hot-tempered boy from lunging at the Avatar. "I guess it can't be helped, a dual you will both face then?"

"It seems so," Aang replied.

"Then let us not delay it any more then it must be," Iroh said with a sigh. "It seems we are too late for sunrise, if sunset this evening is alright for the both of you--" both parties in question nodded their agreement "—then at sunset it shall commence. Simply fetch for us and we will follow you to your choice of battlegrounds, young Avatar. Come now Zuko, I think there is much you and I should rehearse for the evening…"

Aang watched the two Firebender's as they retreated back the way Iroh had come. He sighed a little at the memory of how close hearted Zuko had been toward him and hoped that he really would come around to the idea of being friends. It wasn't as if being his friend was such a bad thing, Katara and Sokka got along well enough with him anyways. There was just something in Zuko that Aang could see, some inner light he didn't want to let shine for some reason but it needed to be released. He wondered if Zuko even knew it was there and if he did, why was he defending the discovery of it so well? Turning around, Aang began his own little journey back to his bedroom before Katara worried about where he was.

* * *

Aang leaned on the railing of the balcony that over saw the area the he would, in mere short minutes, be facing Zuko in for possibly the last time ever. '_Breathe_,' he told himself. '_You've got to breathe_.' But it seemed hard for him to do even that. He was reminded faintly of the battle he'd had with Bumi months before on these same grounds and a faint smile touched his lips; He'd taken that battle so seriously, even though there was no real danger. There were modifications to the field now, to try and make everything even for the benders. Fire torches replaced the green glowing accents on the walls and in each corner a large pool had been created and filled with water. true this seemed to tip things more in Aang's favor, but the agreement was that he wasn't limited to just fire and Bumi spared no expense in seeing to it that Aang had easy access to the other elements he could wield as well; even four large square skylights had been punched into the ceiling to allow a fresh flow of air to wash over the Airbender.

To Aang's left was a large and somewhat more elaborate stone balcony. This is where King Bumi would be over seeing the fight as the only judge. Too the left of that the boy could see Zuko, his benign uncle standing beside him, mentally preparing for the battle as well. "Aang?" came a soft voice and the 12 year old turned to acknowledge Katara. "It's time," the worry was evident on her face so before he could make any move she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Please be careful Aang."

He melted into her embrace like heated butter and for a moment all other thoughts seemed to wash away from his mind. '_BREATHE!!_' he told himself as his lungs began to burn from lack of air. '_You've Got To Breathe!!_' "Don't worry Katara," he voiced as he patted her on the back in a comforting way. "I've done this before, it'll be okay, you'll see."

"It's just gonna be hard for us to sit here and not help you," came Sokka's voice. Katara let him go, much to Aang's disappointment, so that her sibling could drape his arm across the shoulders of the younger male. "I mean, I joined this whole crusade so that I could knock some Firebender heads along the way and now you get to have all the fun? How unfair is that?!" He rubbed Aang's head with his fist in a playful brotherly manner as the boy grinned up sheepishly at him. "You just better make sure you give Zuko a few extra kicks to the butt for me, got it?"

Meanwhile, as Zuko was examining the battlefield from his side's viewpoint his usual scowl deepened as he took in the disadvantages. Truth be told, though Zuko wasn't going to openly admit it, he was scared. And not just a little, a lot. The odds weren't looking good for him, not at all. For one, it was sunset now; Zuko would have to do without his solar power and rely strictly on the fire within. It was going to be a full moon tonight, no doubt that would help the Avatar with his Waterbending and hinder Zuko's own Firebending. The grounds on which he'd be fighting the Avatar were much wider then any Agni Kai ring he'd ever been in which meant that the father away the 12 year old child was from him, the weaker his fire would be when it reached the boy. To top it all off, they were both allowed to use whatever bending they could muster which meant Aang was not limited to just the air and Zuko had nothing but flames to back him up. They had banned Aang's glider, but that did little to soothe the teenager's nerves. It was going to be a hard fight but Zuko would NOT let that little boy rule over him, Avatar or no.

Iroh laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder's. "It's time," he said. "Remember the basics and you should be fine." The elder paused for a minute as his younger relative turned to acknowledge him with a nod. "Prince Zuko, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I am proud of you for agreeing to this. I know you will do what is right." The teenager nodded once, and that was all the interaction he cared to give as he cleared his mind of all other things beside the task set before him.

Bumi commanded the earth to form two staircases that glided down from either balcony and merged into one for the final steps below his. Simultaneously, Aang and Zuko both began the decent, pausing briefly at the landing were their paths met.

"Avatar," Zuko made the first acknowledgment.

"Zuko," Aang replied likewise.

The tension between them crackled as they both, seeming to mirror the other's movements, turned and traveled the combined steps together. They walked out into the middle of the battlefield; Zuko stopped first but Aang walked on a few more paces before he halted and turned around to face his opponent. Still moving like reflections, they both mad a small obeisance to each other before they broke form and slipped into their respective comfort defense stance.

Zuko was the first to strike as soon as Bumi gave the command to commence; he thrust a fist forward and shot a ball of fire at Aang who had little trouble rolling out of the way. Pulling himself to his feet, Aang countered by swiping his hand through the air, and a large blade-like gust followed his movement forward. The blast of air caught Zuko of guard and knocked his feet from under him; the teen clumsily fell forward. Becoming annoyed the 17-year-old spun his feet around, flames flying off them, and barely reaching the young Avatar who retreated out of slight fear. Zuko regained his footing and charged Aang, his fire daggers taking shape as he did so. It was a never ending waltz the two engaged in then, twirling and whirling around the area enough to make anyone else sick, neither seemed to gain or lose any real ground.

Iroh minded his boiling teapot and set to work preparing a cup of ginseng tea. He looked out at the fight with a mild interest and sighed a little. Zuko had excellent from, wonderful breathing and was following all the basic rules of Firebending just as his uncle had taught him. But Iroh could see his desperation, his agitation at his rival's agile abilities. He knew it was only a matter of time now. A matter of time for all accounts. Things would fall into place once Zuko pushed them too far and they in turn backed him into a corner. "I just hope that boy can accept what he's doing, even if he can't see where this will lead him," Iroh muttered to himself as he poured the hot water into the cup. "For your sake Prince Zuko, I hope you can open your heart to these youths as you have done with me."

Aang leapt into the air as Zuko closed another gap and realized all most immediately what an ill move that was. The fire teen wasted no time turning his dagger into a ball and shooting it after the Airbender. The 12-year-old reacted with the reflexes his birth element had bestowed upon him and deflected it with a gale of wind. Pulling his parachutes into his body, the child dropped and caught Zuko by surprise. He grabbed the teens' hands and pinned him to the ground, unsure of what else to do. In response Zuko rocked back and forth, and eventually broke Aang's grip when his hands became too hot for the boy to hold on to. Aang dodged several more fire blasts, retreating to the far side of the stadium next to one of the large pools. Zuko followed closely behind, his blasts aimed more toward Aang's feet now. If he could only clip the boy good, just hinder his avoid and avert maneuvers...

Katara gasped and grabbed her brother's arm as Aang leapt this way and that between fireballs. Sokka squeezed her hand for comfort and, out of curiosity more then anything else, looked to see how Zuko's uncle was faring. Truth be told, he almost felt sorry for the old man; he had Katara to hold when it got intense but Iroh would have to bear it out on his own...But let's just highly that the keyword was ALMOST. Iroh was a lot calmer then Sokka expected him to be, he wasn't even watching the fight!! Just sitting, sipping a cup of tea and only occasionally throwing the fight a very casual glance. Sokka glowered at Iroh, upset that the old Firebender would think himself so high and mighty. '_Conceded , that's what they all are_,' he thought as he turned back to the fight. He was tempted to shout out to Aang some encouragement, but the last thing the boy needed was any type of distraction and a split second moment for Zuko to nail him. Katara held on tighter.

By now Aang was fending off Zuko with a large wave of water as a shield in one hand and gales of wind in the other. The Water hissed loudly every time it was assaulted by it's natural opposite, large undulations of steam rising from the confrontations. The Avatar separated a small ball of liquid and flung it at Zuko's feet, leaving a rather large splash mark as he dodged. '_Great_,' Aang thought as he resumed his assaults with air.

'_Perfect_,' Zuko thought as he began drawing closer to the young Avatar. As he had suspected, the boy was showing to be very green in his learnings; he hadn't even touched any Earthbending and they were all but buried in that element Zuko stepped into the muddy composition that was created when the 12-year-old failed to hit him. Instantly a smirk washed over the boy's face and as he twisted his hand a cold sensation quickly crawled up Zuko's legs. He looked down to find everything below his lower shin covered in a good coating of ice. Looking back up he found it was too late to detour the wave of water that overtook him, encasing his whole body in ice.

"Give up?" Aang asked once Zuko was secure in the almost glass-like encasing. The Firebender rolled his eyes and made a small "tsk," sound to show that he clearly disapproved of such a suggestion. Aang could almost hear the words, _Now you should've known better_, as the ice began to creek and crack under the extreme temperature change Zuko was generating. The ice shattered; what didn't melt was projected in any range of danger from a harmless water droplet to a large high flying hail ball. "I'll take that as a no," Aang answered his own question as he dodged another fire ball.

Now it was Zuko's turn to try a subduing maneuver and by now his initial plan of just wearing the boy out was losing favor with his patience. The sun had set and the moon was delayed in her rising,the time was now or never. Retreating a few feet to the center of the battle ground, he gathered his will and forced all the surrounding torches to bend to his will. With rueful hisses they followed their princes command and extinguished themselves and in the sudden light shift everyone temporarily lost their ability to see. Except Zuko, who pushed aside his his fatigue with a rush of adrenaline, and wasted little time charging the temporarily confused Avatar. His left eye was more sensitive to light because of the trauma it had endured, and that made it an ideal trump card as it could see much better in the dark then any normal eyesight.

He leapt into the air, flames began glowing at the ends of his wrists, when a weak ball of rolling fire spurted up out of no where beneath him. He deflected it just in time and crashed to the ground, twisting his foot as he came down on it wrong with the Avatar no where near where he'd been. The 17-year-old took a moment to catch his breath, the previous stunts he'd just performed had really drained him. A dull pain was beginning to throb in his ankle and he knew if he didn't start moving again it would cloud his thinking. Maybe he should've stuck with his original plan after all...

Looking around, Zuko spotted the Avatar only a few yards from where he thought the boy to be and in a defensive stance he hadn't seen him sport previously. He wondered what art it was from but pondered little as the Firebender clambered to his feet and charged the Airbender, whose eyesight had adjusted now and was once more aware of his surroundings. Another feeble ball of fire, once again it wasn't Zuko's, assaulted the teenager's head on charge and this time Zuko found it's source: the Avatar himself was conjuring the fire! The fire prince halted after he'd veered off to the side; panting he suddenly recognized the stance the boy was taking as the very one he had at the beginning of the fight. The Avatar was learning to Firebend as Zuko was attacking him.

Suddenly Aang shifted his stance and the ground beneath Zuko gave out beneath him. He fell backward and before he could right himself a flow of rocks formed bands over his arms and then his legs, holding them down. The Firebender tugged a bit on his restraints, but they had already formulated into solid rock now and were snug up against his flesh. Not being born and Earthbender, he found it quite difficult to free himself.

"I think that settles it," Aang said as he dropped his guard and came closer. "Once more Zuko, do you give up?"

"NO!" the teen stubbornly replied. He pulled more at his bonds, but found that his energy was fleeting and the adrenaline was seeping from his system. Panting, he tried to put on his fiercest face and spat, "I'll Never Surrender To You!!"

"C'mon Zuko," Aang said as he kneeled beside the boy. "You can't get out of this and without your arms or legs to channel the flames you're defenseless. Just give-"

But before Aang could finish a jet of flame shot from Zuko's mouth at the boy who barely had time to dodge with a surprised yelp. "Come back here and we'll see just how defenseless I really am!" Zuko called after the Airbender as he retreated a few paces, just to be on the safe side.

"That's enough!"

Both contestants looked up to the balconies just in time to see Bumi leap from the middle one. He landed a few yards from Zuko's pinned form and the ground rocked beneath him, though not enough to set Zuko free. "I've see a sufficient amount of fighting for today," the king said as he clapped his hands twice and made a signal to a handful of his guards. "You were both quite remarkable battlers. I think we know whose going to win this round--"

"I'm Not Finished With Him Yet!!"

"But to be fair, " Bumi continued as though there had been no interruption. "So that there's not a doubt in anyone's mind, and to not painfully prolong this scenario anymore then it needs to be, I will give Prince Zuko one last chance to free himself from his shackles." The guards Bumi had called for set beside their king a somewhat large, elaborate hour glass with orange sand inside it. There was a defect in it though; the hole in the middle was much to wide to allow the sand to pass to count one hour. "This timer will count for us exactly 13 minutes," Bumi cheerfully stated.

"Thirteen minutes?" Zuko repeated with a puzzled look. "Why thirteen?"

"Because I like that number," Bumi replied with his crazy grin carved into his face. "If you can free yourself in that time I will gladly let the fight resume; if not tem you must forfeit and I will declare Aang the winner. Ready Freddy?"

Zuko looked over to the balcony where his uncle was watching the fight and caught the old man's eye. "WILL YOU STOP MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE WORLD'S BIGGEST INSANITY CASES, UNCLE?!? And You! How in the world did you get to be the King of all Earthbender's anyway?!?"

"Oh hush," Bumi said as he easily picked up the hour glass, despite it's heavy look and weight. "Or I'll pull those bands around your limbs outta the ground and make you dance the polka." Aang snickered but it was Sokka, who almost fell over in laughter, that received the death glare from Zuko. "GO!!"

Instantly Zuko gave his all in his last attempt to get free. He could feel his flesh tearing as it grated against the stone that held it down, a burning sensation formulating at his wrists as they were cut open and blood trickled out. His injured ankle twanged in pain every time he tried to move it, not that he stood a good chance freeing either of his feet. It didn't matter to him that even if he did get free he wouldn't have been able to stand up much less shoot any type of formidable spark from his person; all that he did are about was not letting it go out like this, he couldn't lose like this. One hand, that's all he needed was one hand! He could Fight back if he just got it free...

"Aaaaaand..."

No, no, no! Not like this! Not to a little boy, Avatar or not!! His father, his father he could stand to lose to! Sure, technically he'd hadn't even really fought his father, but at least he knew his father was a force to be reckoned with. Aang didn't even know what power he possessed!! He wasn't skilled, trained, or seasoned like Zuko; Aang was suppose to lose to him! That was the plan! That was how things were suppose to go! He was suppose to have the Avatar under lock and key before he went to bed that night!! For good, with solid insurance that nothing, NOTHING, would take the boy from him again!!

"Time's Up!!" called Bumi's voice. "And since Zuko is still indisposed of I must declare Avatar Aang the winner of this match!"

He wouldn't cry. That much Zuko promised himself as he just allowed himself to fade into a dreamless dark. Maybe, just maybe he would wake up and this would have been nothing but a bad dream...

* * *

"Zuko," the voice of his uncle sounded far away, but a hand laid itself on his shoulder telling him how close his elder was. "Prince Zuko, please eat something..."

"I'm not hungry," he muttered as he continued to stare unblinkingly at the wall that his bed laid parallel too.

"But it's been hours since your fight. I know it put a strain on your body and you haven't eaten anything of stability since last night's lunch. Even if you don't really feel hungry, you body still needs nutrition--"

"I said I didn't want anything to eat!"

Iroh stared helplessly at the back of his nephew's head. He set the food on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, against the small of Zuko's back. "Zuko," he muttered in a voice that wasn't unlike the way a mother might try to soothe an upset child. "It's not good for you to wall yourself up in this dim little room forever..." The teenager gave no reply and no real indication that he was listening, but he didn't roll over and push Iroh off the mattress so his elder took it as a good sign and went on. "I'm sorry I pushed you into this; I had hoped that you would've been able to handle all the consequences of your actions."

"You sold me like a slave and now I am nothing but a common servant. Do you honestly expect me to forgive you for that?"

"No," Iroh replied after a moment of silence. "I suppose not yet. I just wanted whats best for you, that is all."

"I fail to see how this is helping me," Zuko retorted.

"That's because you refuse to let it help you. If you would just..." Iroh paused trying to find the right words to crack the defenses of his nephew's thick skull. "If you would just open yourself up a little and trust these new allies you have acquired, I am certain that you can benefit from the experiences. At the very least, make some new friends...Maybe even fall in love with that nice Waterbender girl."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Ew," was all he had to say to that. "She doesn't even like me."

"She liked you enough to heal your wrists," Iroh countered. "Why won't you give love a chance?"

"Ummm...hello?"

Iroh looked up to see Aang standing in the doorway. The boy looked timid and unsure of himself, shifting his weight from foot to foot and wringing his hands together. "This isn't a bad time is it? I just wanted to see if Zuko was alright..."

The old Firebender looked down at the form of his teenage nephew and sighed a little. "He won't be if he doesn't shape up soon," he replied gruffly, though not without hidden tones of love that only Zuko was really able to hear. Iroh stood up and moved to his own bed, busying himself with straightening out the covers and pillows. "Talking to him right now is like talking to a stone wall, and he makes the conversation just as thrilling. But perhaps that is just me; you might have better luck trying to coax a confession out of him then I could, being young like he is and more closer in age then I...Come in young Avatar, you have nothing to fear here."

Aang smiled a little half-heartedly as he shuffled closer to Zuko's bed. The teen didn't acknowledge him, even when he perched on the very edge of the furniture and waited for the other to roll over. "Zuko, you're going to have to turn around sometime."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Avatar…"

"Look, things won't be so bad Zuko. I mean, I'm a quick learner; you wouldn't believe how fast I can pick things up…"

No response.

"You don't have to say that you're my friend, I just said that to be mean. I'm sorry for that too, I just really wanted you to be a little nicer…"

Silence.

A sense of déjà vu washed over Aang and the words seemed to slip from his mouth before he really could stop them. "You wanna play a game?"

Zuko rolled over. "What?" he said in a flat voice.

"I asked if you wanted to play a game," Aang said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What is with you and playing games with me?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Prince Zuko," Iroh said from his post on this own bed. "It will allow you and Avatar Aang to get to know one another and form a bond of friendship." Growling, Zuko rolled back over and when prompted by his uncle to do as told, the teenager merely threw a very derogatory hand gesture back at his elder.

"Maybe I should just come back at a later time," Aang suggested. "All I really wanted was for Zuko to know that I was sorry I humiliated him. Zuko, I really hope you can forgive me; I don't want you to be a slave to me. I just want to learn Firebending…And having you for a friend, I figured it be a lot of fun for both of us." With that, the 12 year old turned and exited out the same door he'd entered from.

"You don't have to be afraid of him, you know," Iroh said. "I know it's within your capabilities to trust, Prince Zuko; isn't that what you place in me?"

"He's not the one I'm afraid of, Uncle," Zuko replied in a rather flat voice. "And trust has nothing to do with anything involving the Avatar. I just can't socialize with him. I can't betray my people."

"But then the question becomes, have your people already forsaken and betrayed you? I know it's not something you want to face Price Zuko, but one day you will have to confront that your father--"

Zuko sat up and faced his elder, his face twisted into a mask of anger. "My Father Said He'd Take Me Back In If I Brought Him The Avatar!!" And then it softened, just slightly as he continued, "That's what he said and he had no motivation to lie to me!! I know he didn't lie to me!! Dad wouldn't do that to me; he spared my life! He Spared It! I just have to figure a way out of this, I way to bring the Avatar back home…" But his words were empty and he knew it as they echoed inside his head. There was no way out short of just dragging Aang away, but Zuko knew he wouldn't get far on that idea. He had no resources, no ship, no crew, and barely life sustaining finances. He was trapped, trapped in a corner and being forced to walk a path he didn't want to go down because once he did he could never look back. There would be no pleading or bartering with his nation and their scorn for him would be everlasting. Zuko buried his face in shame and said not a word more, even when his uncle came and sat beside him, drawing his arms around the boy in the only form of comfort he could think to give.

* * *

"Avatar Aang?"

The boy turned form the conversation he'd been having with his Water Tribe friends to regard the old Firebender behind him. He noticed the two siblings on either side of him become ridged and made a move to comfort them by stepping between them and Iroh when he responded with a, "yes sir?"

"I want to apologize for my nephew's antics," Iroh said as he came a little closer to the three younger travelers. "He's been through some rather bad experiences; He seems to think that by isolating himself from the concern and love of others he can make himself stronger and he may need some time to grapple with the concept of opening up to others again."

"We don't have that much time," Sokka replied. "Aang needs to learn Firebending now, before that comet shows up. So unless he gets his rear out of bed and shows Aang a move or two I really don't think we have much to talk about."

"Sokka!" chided Katara.

"No, I understand the concern," Iroh replied defusing the sibling spark before it had a chance to really grow into a fire. "And if all else fails, I will help Aang learn his Firebending. I just want you to give Zuko a chance first, he needs to learn from you as much as you need him to teach you."

"What exactly happened to Zuko?" Aang asked.

Iroh looked solum. "I'm very glad you asked that young Avatar. I think it's time you learn exactly what it is you'll be dealing with when you confront my brother, Fire Lord Ozai."


End file.
